


The Lost Endowment

by nellyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellyn/pseuds/nellyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Transfer from HP Fandom.)</p>
<p>The Dark Lord has won... sort of. And how does the Order survive this? (Just a small ficlet I came up with one night.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Endowment

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't resist this so late at night. After all... who decides what is Dark Magic but the people in charge... Thanks.
> 
> I don't own anything in HP. If I did, would I be posting it here? Think about it.
> 
> Seriously though... I do not own HP. Do not sue me. I have now said it.

I can still remember the despair that I felt when I looked up into his eyes and realized that my life was over. In those deep emerald pools, a hate that rivaled his predecessor’s thrived. His cold laughter as I slipped to my knees when Percy let go of my arm echoed almost too loudly in my head. The vision of Albus Dumbledore’s corpse at his feet stung my own hazel eyes. All of it for me. To remind me that I had lost everything… including him.

There had been stories, of course. Rumors really, about Albus’ death. Some said that he had refused to drop to his knee to our new Lord even after hours of torture. Others claimed that in his last moments he forgave his murderer. But it seems that the few were right. Our Lord had denied Albus a proper burial. His decaying bones were spread out before the throne. I felt tears sting my eyes then.

His voice was cold as he began to ask me questions. Many things. Things I couldn’t possibly know. Things that I would tell no one.

Were there anymore members of the Order? That was almost too easy. My response brought a smile to his lips. No, I was the last. The only one. Like so many other times. The last of the Marauders. The last of my family. The last of the werewolves. The last of the Order. With me, so many things would die. Surprisingly enough, I couldn’t quite bring myself to care. I already lost everything. Nothing else mattered. Only that my death be swift and maybe at his hand. I could finally bring him a moment of joy, something I had never been able to do.

I let my eyes slowly drift over the throne where he sat to the woman at his side. His very own insane queen. Bella had nothing on Ginevra. I shuddered as I recalled the story that had come to us about the Burrow. Everything razed to the ground. Bodies left to rot in the summer sun. The end of a family. Only to be reborn in the evil that Ginevra and Percy had become.

I let his voice lull me into a memory. One of the few I cherished. I could almost feel Arthur’s head cradled in my lap again. His last breath on my hands as he told me that Ginevra had been the one. The one to destroy so much.

His accusations brought me back to myself unlike the strike to my face. A grinding noise in my cheek precluded a wash of pain. Sweet pain. A reminder that I wasn’t dead yet.

I tried to focus on his words. My anger began to swell. I should be condemned for fighting him. For following the light that was Albus Dumbledore. For leading the Order after his death. But no. Instead, I was being damned because I had killed Sirius Black. I had robbed him of something by not trying to stop it, by not flinging myself in after Sirius. Another fist broke my nose. He looked at the blood flowing down my chin and smiled.

That smile terrified me. I imagine that Albus ignored it and went to his death proudly. I hoped that Arthur had never seen it. But here it was. To goad me as I left this world.

Moments began to pass and whispering drew my gaze to the throne. Ginevra was sitting on his lap, dripping her poisoned words into his left ear. I saw the smile grow. Oh, gods.

He nodded and then motioned her forward. I thought that I would at least be worth his own wand. No. All I was to him was his queen’s ability to torture and kill. An entertainment. I sighed. It would be over soon. I dropped my chin to my chest. I wouldn’t let him see my tears. I wouldn’t cry for him. Even as my heart broke for him, I couldn’t let him see it. It would only feed his dreams.

Ginevra’s soft hands caressed my face. I let myself float in her chocolate-brown eyes. The same eyes that gazed wonderingly at me during her second year at Hogwarts. A tired, timid child who had reason to be afraid. Now her eyes were crazed, wild.

My heart began to beat faster at her words. A gift? No! Let me die! Please! I flung myself at her feet, begging. But she simply kneeled in front of me and pulled me back to my knees. Her warm lips skimmed my broken cheek seconds before rough hands pulled me to my feet. I let my eyes focus on my captor. Not him!

My ears began to ring because of the screams. Someone was shrieking. Who? It took me a moment to realize that I was the offensive party. My Master’s hand gripped me tighter as I continued to wail. The psychotic laughter chased us down the corridor away from what had once been the Great Hall of Hogwarts. I let my heart fall into shattered pieces. The one gift our Lord could give me, he denied. As much as I didn’t want it to, a small part of my heart took joy from this moment. He wouldn’t kill me. Harry wouldn’t kill me.

***

Remus tugged lightly on the collar that encircled his throat. It had been twenty years since that day. And here he was, at the deathbed of his beloved Master. So many days, weeks, months at his side, at his feet or in his bed. He almost couldn’t bear the thought of being without him. The tears began to fall harder as the thin hand began to drift toward his. Remus took that cold hand into his own.

Don’t leave me! I love you! I can’t live without you! Please!

The labored breathing began to slow… the wheezing turned wet. Remus moaned his grief as he kissed the hand that had moved to touch his cheek. That hand had healed him. That hand had brought him the most wonderful of joys. That hand belonged to the man he loved… his Master. The black eyes locked with Remus’ hazel ones. The voice cracked at his Master made his last request. Remus nodded and let go of the hand. His own hands drifted back up to the collar at his throat, slowly pulling the buckle apart. He ran his fingers over his throat. The skin felt a little raw, but it didn’t matter. He let the collar drop to the floor as he stood up slowly.

Remus crawled onto the bed next to his Master. The darker man shuddered for a minute as the seizure ripped through his body. Remus gripped his hand tightly, trying to comfort him. He leaned forward and kissed the cold lips. Maybe if he tried hard enough his Master wouldn’t leave him. It was then that the whisper reached his ears. Just as his Master stopped breathing. “I love you.”

Remus laid his head down on his Master’s chest and let the sobs escape. “I love you too, Severus.”


End file.
